


let's just say i'm glad he's mine

by exexlovers (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, ft. horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: 'jason was usually dropped off at marvin’s doorstep friday evenings after dinner, which gave them time to have dinner themselves and take a breather before the arrival of chaotic teenage boy energy. though jason hardly passed as a teen. the thirteen-year-old boy could probably be seen as eight years old, which would get him on city transit for free if he ever went with one of his many parental figures.'⤷ horror movies and sleep deprivation caused by jason.





	let's just say i'm glad he's mine

**Author's Note:**

> my friend's art inspired this fic! [xx](https://twitter.com/chrstnborle/status/1151264735532331009?s=20)

Despite the emotional damage it could create, divorce was a lovely thing.

  


Whizzer had never gone through it himself, of course, but Marvin had. It let him comfortably embrace his emotions, let him kiss his boyfriend without guilt, and gave Whizzer a kid to freely tease. Jason always grumbled about having three dads, but it was all light-hearted fun. Both he and Whizzer knew the familial attachment they had to each other.

  


Jason was usually dropped off at Marvin’s doorstep Friday evenings after dinner, which gave them time to have dinner themselves and take a breather before the arrival of chaotic teenage boy energy. Though Jason hardly passed as a teen. The thirteen-year-old boy could probably be seen as eight years old, which would get him on city transit for free if he ever went with one of his many parental figures.

  


As Whizzer boiled water for tea, Marvin straightened the house. Trina always nagged about the influence a messy living space could have on Jason. Whizzer always thought her complaining was unnecessary; the messiest the house had been was Marvin’s work papers on the table and a sink full of dishes. He did a pretty good job of keeping it clean. One of his great housewife traits.

  


Marvin called his name. “Did you do laundry yesterday?”   
  


“Mm, no. There’s not enough dirty clothes to fill a load.” Whizzer responded, the sleeve of his peach-toned sweater falling down his arm as he reached for a mug. “We can probably go for another day or so. Did you want something out of there?”   
  


“No. Just cleaning.”   
  


Whizzer laughed, a thought occurring to him. “What, like Trina’s gonna scour our house for messiness?”

  


A smile lifted the corners of Marvin’s mouth. “I guess not.” he sighed with a sense of finality. “Looks like we’re done. Five minutes to spare.”

  


Whizzer stopped himself from making an ill-timed sex joke, toying with the smooth red porcelain of the mug in his hands. He turned away from the counter and leaned on it. Racquets hung on the living room wall, one upwards and the other upside-down. To the right, Playbills displayed themselves above the TV. The My Fair Lady one was Whizzer’s favourite. He liked how bold and unforgiving the content of that show was.

  


“Hey, should we water the plants?” he asked as Marvin walked over.

  


Marvin glanced at the grape ivy on the living room shelf. “Maybe. I’ll do that later.”

  


“‘Kay,” Whizzer set his empty mug down behind him, drawing Marvin closer by his waist. “Thanks for tidying, doll.”

  


Marvin pecked him on the lips. “Of course. Equality in both rights and partnership.”

  


He hummed, leaning forward for a deeper kiss. Marvin tasted like red wine and the pasta they had for dinner. 

  


Both the whistle of the kettle and the tune of the doorbell played at once, interrupting them and making Whizzer jump. He made a dramatic whine as Marvin left to get the door. He picked up the kettle, pouring the steamy water over his tea bag, half-heartedly listening to Marvin and Trina’s conversation. After spooning sugar into his tea, he wandered over to the door, stirring as he walked.

  


“... til late on Sunday.” Trina was saying. “Hey, Whizzer.”

  


“Hi, Trin. Do you wanna come in for coffee?”   
  


Marvin shot him a look that he had learned to interpret as,  _ What the fuck, Whizzer? _

  


“Oh, no, that’s fine!” she replied. Whizzer watched relief smooth out Marvin’s features. “Mendel and I have plans. And Jason seems to be ready to get away from us, so I’ll let him go.”

  


Jason stood a few feet behind Trina, his thumbs hooked through the straps of his backpack. He looked so annoyed that he could stab someone. Maybe he’d take up Marvin’s suggestion to kill his mother, however late.

  


“Hey, bud.” Whizzer said to him. Jason forced a weak smile onto his face. “Alright, we’ll let you and Mendel get going.” he sipped his tea, wincing at how hot it was.

  


“Have fun.” Marvin cocked his head to the side, injecting cheeriness into his voice and resting his hand on Whizzer’s shoulder. He softened with the touch.

  


“Yeah!” Trina brushed her hair behind her ear. “Thanks, you too.” she muttered a few words to Jason before placing her hand on his back and pushing him inside.

  


After a chorus of goodbyes, the door closed. Jason visibly relaxed, dropping his bag on the ground and collapsing onto the couch. Whizzer looked to Marvin, hoping for an explanation to the kid’s mood.

  


“Hormones?” Marvin mouthed, confused as well. 

  


Whizzer carried his tea over to the couch, looking Jason over. He was sprawled out on the cushions, staring at the ceiling. “You okay, Jace?”

  


Jason sighed, his chest rising and falling. “Yeah. Just really over how embarrassing Mom and Mendel were this week.”

  


Whizzer raised his eyebrows. If Jason had come here in hopes of getting away from his parents being touchy, he was going to be disappointed. “Alright, then. So we’re not watching any romance movies.” he noted.

  


“Who said we were watching a movie?” Marvin sat beside his boyfriend, draping an arm across his shoulders.

  


Jason sat up, excitement brightening his face. “Wait, can we watch a horror movie?”

  


Marvin gave Whizzer a skeptical glance. 

  


“Please?” he continued. “My friends have all watched A Quiet Place and I’m always left out of conversation.”

  


“Do we get to make popcorn?” Whizzer asked, still watching Marvin.  


  


Jason gasped and scrambled into the kitchen, nearly tripping over his bag.

  


Marvin chuckled. “Well, he seems to be doing better.”

  


“Looks like it.” Whizzer stole a kiss and stood up, placing his mug on the coffee table. “I’ll go help Jason before he makes a mess of the kitchen. You get the movie ready.”

  


Watching Jason search desperately for snacks was hilarious. He had already pulled up a chair to stand on, rifling through the cupboards and standing on his toes in spite of the height boost. He knocked over a cereal box in his fervour, nearly smacking himself in the face with it.

  


“Jason, the popcorn is behind the granola bars. Slow down.” A laugh tangled through his words.

  


Jason snatched it off of the shelf and hopped off the chair, leaving Whizzer to reposition it and straighten the food.

  


“Did you say it was called A Quiet Place?” Marvin called from his seat in the living room.

  


“Yeah!”   
  


“That’s the one with Emily Blunt and John Krasinki.”

  


“John Krasinki could get it.” Whizzer muttered, watching Jason put the popcorn in the microwave.

  


Marvin glared at him over his shoulder.

  


“What?” he leaned against the table. “Am I wrong?”   
  


Only a sigh in response. Whizzer smirked, pushing up his sleeves. “Nonetheless, I only have eyes for you.” he walked back over and crouched behind the sofa, reaching for a kiss.

  


Jason scrunched up his nose. “Can we not?”

  


Whizzer laughed at his reaction. “Right. Do you know how long to put that in for?”

  


“The popcorn?  _ Yeah. _ ” he said, as if he were offended that Whizzer would even ask that.

  


Whizzer sat back down and grabbed his tea. “‘Kay, cool. Put it in a bowl, please.”

  


Marvin ran his hand over Whizzer’s shoulder. “Pretty boy.”

  


“Really? You only tell me that a thousand times a day.”

  


“Am I wrong, though?” he echoed Whizzer’s earlier reply.

  


“...No.”

  


Jason interrupted them. “Dad, do you even know how to work Netflix?”

  


Marvin scoffed, his hand stopping. “ _ Yes. _ ”

  


“Okay, okay. Whiz, can I get drinks?   
  


  


“Yeah, bud! There’s pop in the fridge.” To Marvin, he said, “Do you want one?”   
  


  


“I’m fine, thank you.”

  


Whizzer leaned onto Marvin’s chest, closing his eyes as he listened to the remote clicking. Marvin played with the fabric of his sweater, rubbing a loose thread from the shoulder seam between his fingers.

  


The few minutes of peace felt like hours. Whizzer focused on his breathing, the feeling of safety relaxing his body. He drifted out of consciousness, Marvin’s gentle caretaking soothing him. He felt Marvin take the mug out of his hands and place it on the coffee table. 

  


“I love you.” Marvin let out with a breath, combing his fingers through Whizzer’s hair.

  


“Is he gonna sleep through the movie?” Jason came back to the couch, the smell of popcorn entering with him.

  


Whizzer made an unintelligible noise, pushing himself off of Marvin’s chest. “No, I got it. My tea is caffeinated.”   
  


“Are you sure about that?”

  


“Yes, Marv. You gotta let it kick in.” he rubbed his eyes and leaned his head against Marvin’s arm. “Who allowed you to be so calming?”

  


“Well, that’s subjective.”

  


“Okay!” Jason shouted, throwing popcorn at them. “Movie time.”

  


Whizzer ate the popcorn that landed on his lap, making a face at Jason.

  


“Children, please.” Marvin intervened, tossing the remote to Jason and returning his hand to Whizzer’s hair. “You didn’t hear me say this, but maybe I don’t know how to work Netflix.”

  


Jason laughed, turning the movie on faster than it took for Whizzer to pick up his tea and chug half of it.

  


Whizzer was actively scared within the first fifteen minutes. Suspenseful horror movies were the worst. He hid into Marvin’s side, the fear waking him up much stronger than his tea could. At some point, Marvin had wrapped himself up in the throw blanket Whizzer had forced him to buy. Whizzer had stolen the pillow from him, tucking his legs to the side and clinging to it like a stress ball. A few seconds of silence would pass in the movie, then a jumpscare would make Marvin gasp, earning an eye roll from Jason. He had gone back to being annoyed at his parents, because apparently it wasn’t cool to be horrified at a horror movie.

  


Despite his apathetic pretense, Jason got scared too. He would jump at sudden noises when he thought Marvin and Whizzer couldn’t see, gripping onto the blue popcorn bowl.

  


“Can we appreciate the goddess of acting that is Emily Blunt?” Whizzer murmured when he had the chance to breathe. “Her expressions just really make the whole thing.”

  


“She’s kinda pretty.” Jason whispered, biting the edges off of a piece of popcorn.

  


Whizzer giggled, tugging at Marvin’s blanket as a request to share. Marvin made a face, hooking his arm around Whizzer’s waist and pulling him closer. This, assumedly, made it easier to share the blanket, but Marvin was probably desperate for physical contact too. Whizzer snuggled into his chest again, still hugging the pillow. Marvin’s hoodie strings poked him in the face and he brushed them away. He heard Jason sigh at their touchiness, leaning away from them on the opposite side of the couch.

  


“You just called Emily Blunt pretty and now you’re mad at us for being a couple?” Whizzer teased.

  


“I- well- whatever. Shut up, Whizzer.” Jason scowled, a handful of popcorn in his hand. He had full capacity to launch another smattering of it at Whizzer.

  


“I would say ‘make me’ but you’re my kid, not my boyfriend.”

  


“Ew!”

  


Marvin closed his eyes in mock annoyance, running his fingers over the ribbed hem of Whizzer’s sweater. Whizzer looked up at him, his eyes sparkling.

  


“And this is where we kiss to spite Jason.”

  


Marvin laughed, opening his eyes and brushing their lips together.

  


“What the fuck -  _ frick  _ \- kinda kiss was that?” Whizzer adjusted himself so he sat closer to Marvin’s level. “Kiss me for real, you dick.”

  


His expression suggestive, Marvin raised his hand to the back of Whizzer’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair. “Interesting word choice.”

  


Whizzer sighed. “ _ Kiss me. _ ”

  


Marvin finally obliged, pulling his hair the faintest amount. Whizzer’s breath trembled, his eyes falling shut.

  


Jason coughed. “If you guys start making out, I’m going to bed. Also, the movie is getting good again. Stop, uh, spite-ing me.”

  


Marvin laughed again, letting go of Whizzer’s hair and letting him shift back onto his chest. “You just want us to be scared again, Jace.”

  


Jason didn’t reply, frowning and focusing at the TV, shoving popcorn into his face.

  


“I mean, I’m not against staring at John Krasinki again.” Whizzer said into Marvin’s hoodie.

  


Marvin tightened his arm around Whizzer’s waist. “You’re mine.”

  


“Yeah, I know. It’s not like I’m ever gonna fuck him. Of course I’m yours.”

  


“Are you suggesting you’d be on top?” Marvin suppressed laughter, his hair falling onto his forehead.

  


Whizzer elbowed him. “Shut up. Admire boys with me.”

  


Jason showed no signs of overhearing their side conversation, thanks to all higher powers. He stretched his legs out in front of him, flicking his hair off of his face. Whizzer reached towards the bowl, wiggling his fingers until Jason gave him a handful of popcorn. He made a playful face in appreciation, popping a kernel into his mouth. 

  


Based on context clues, the movie was close to over. Again, Whizzer enjoyed staring at boys, but he was tired and aging, and ready to go to bed. No longer could he stay up all night. No longer could he fall asleep without Marvin in his near vicinity. Jason was still wide-eyed and energetic, avidly eating his popcorn. Whizzer let out a deep breath, broken out of his fear-induced trance and struggling to stay awake. Marvin ran his hand over his shoulder again. That wasn’t any help to keep him awake. He looked up at him and pouted, an unspoken statement of  _ I’m tired  _ written on his face. Marvin squeezed his shoulder, adoration clear in his eyes.

  


Out of nowhere, Jason flinched, spilling popcorn onto his lap. “Jesus.”

  


“Oh, hey. Jason isn’t too cool to be scared.” Whizzer blinked, holding back a yawn.

  


Jason tauntingly held up a handful of kernels. “I can throw this.”

  


“I dare you.”

  


Jason stuck his tongue out and returned the popcorn to the bowl. “Did you guys even see the ending?”

  


“Did it look like we saw the ending?”

  


“Looked like you and Dad were play-fighting and not paying attention.”

  


Marvin raised his eyebrows. “Okay, bed-time. The adults are tired.”

  


Jason shut the movie off and carried his bowl into the kitchen. “Can I stay up and just hang out here alone?”

  


Whizzer scoffed as he sat up. “And raid our snacks while we’re in bed? Not happening.”

  


Jason rolled his eyes, throwing his bag onto his shoulders. “I’m gonna get changed and go to bed, I guess.”

  


Giggling, Whizzer threw the blanket off, immediately mourning the loss of Marvin’s warmth. Jason shut the bathroom door. Everywhere he went, he was surrounded by love-y couples and flirty stares. Marvin sighed, tugging his sleeves down and leaning on the back of the couch.

  


“Babe, come to bed.” Whizzer whined, making grabby hands at him.

  


Marvin smiled, letting Whizzer help him up. “Let’s go then, kiddo.”

  


“At this point, you’re gonna have to carry me.”

  


“I mean, I’ve carried you to the bed in many different contexts.” Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s waist, kissing his cheek.

  


“Marv, I’m sleepy. I want cuddles. Shut up and come to bed.”

  


Marvin followed him to their bedroom, letting Whizzer continue forwards and stopping to check on Jason. Whizzer resisted the urge to flop directly into bed, instead washing his face and changing into pajamas. It was more like just stripping to nothing but underwear, but nonetheless he considered it pajamas. After brushing the styling gel out of his hair, he wrapped himself up in the grossly multi-coloured duvet. He had tried to get a prettier blanket, but Marvin insisted they keep his childhood bed cover. His eyes fluttered closed.

  


The hardwood floor creaked as Marvin entered. Whizzer peeked an eye open.

  


“Jason okay?” he whispered.

  


“Yeah.” Marvin said as he exhaled. He unzipped his hoodie and actually put the effort into placing the clothing into the laundry bin. “Let’s do laundry tomorrow.”

  


Whizzer hummed, already half-asleep again. The bed dipped when Marvin climbed in, and Whizzer rolled over to kiss him and lay on top of him. He mumbled something like “I love you.” but considering his condition, he would be surprised if Marvin understood him.

  


Marvin laughed softly, his hand landing in Whizzer’s hair again. “Love you too, princess. Goodnight.”

  


That was basically the routine every Friday night. Cleaning, overexertion thanks to an energetic child, and reaching a desperation point for sleep. A ghost of a smile passed over Whizzer’s face as he felt Marvin kiss his forehead.

  


He was in love. His life had a stable routine and he had someone to come home to every night. And he didn’t want it any other way.

  



End file.
